Una mejor vida, una mejor oportunidad
by Veskima
Summary: Lo ocurrido después de 2 años de la invitación de Bulma hacia Vegeta *¿Por que no vienes, si no tienes un lugar adonde ir?* Espero sea de su agrado... ¡Aviso! Contenido Lemón , ¡si eres menor de edad, o eres sensible, te recomiendo que no lo leas!
1. Capitulo 1: El fin y el comienzo

**Notas: Este es mi primer FanFinc así que espero que les guste, me costó mucho hacerlo…**

**Capitulo uno el fin de una relación y ¿el comienzo de otra?**

  
>Era una tarde normal en la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta estaba entrenando en la capsula de gravedad, Bulma en el laboratorio, la Sra. Briefs en la cocina, el Sr. Briefs ayudando a Bulma en el laboratorio.<p>

-B: ¡Maldición! Funciona estúpido robot, ¿Cómo no puedes hacer algo tan básico como encenderte?

-Sr. B: Hija tranquilízate, no es para tanto…

-B: ¿No es para tanto? ¡NO ES PARA TANTO!... ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto? ¡Sabes que si no consigo ganar este concurso no podre ganar los millones, y si no consigo ganarlos, esta empresa estará en banca rota! –Decía, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo siento papá, no era mi intención gritar de esa manera, lo que pasa es que yo…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que alguien la interrumpió-

-¿?: ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! ¡Saben que si no me logro concentrar en mi entrenamiento no podre conseguir mi objetivo!

-B: Vegeta… ¡A mí que me importa tu bendito entrenamiento! –Dijo provocando que el príncipe diera un pequeño e inesperado salto- ¡Esta es Mi casa y yo hablo lo que quiero, cuando quiero, y como quiero! –En eso el Sr. Briefs se paró y se fue del laboratorio-

Vegeta no lo podía creer, esa insignificante terrícola le había levantado la voz como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero eso no fue lo que más le extraño… Le extrañaba esa sensación de que… ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba que Bulma lo desafiara de tal manera? No, "él sabía que estaba en un error"

-V: ¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Muchacha insolente!

-B: Te repito que te hablo como quiero, esta es MI casa, además… ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-V: Mejor dejo de perder el tiempo y sigo con mi entrenamiento – Dijo mientras se daba una media vuelta, directo a la Cámara de Gravedad -

Después de eso a Bulma se le ocurrió una idea "¿Por qué no llamar a Yamcha? ¡Después de todo necesito un poco de aire!" Se había dicho a si misma…

-Bulma al teléfono: ¿Hola? ¿Yamcha?

-Y: ¡Ah! Hola Bulma, ¿Qué tal?

-B: Bien gracias, oye una pregusta ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, por un rato?

-Y: ¡Claro! A las 8:30 ¿Te parece?

-B: Si claro, adiós hasta luego *Cuelga* Bueno, debo ver que vestido me puedo poner, algo que no sea ni muy vulgar ni muy de monja… -Abre el closet y en eso ve un vestido negro, muy fino y elegante- Emm este se ve bien, me lo voy a probar, para ver que tan bien me queda…- Luego se lo probo, se le veía muy bien, tenía un mini escote, y una abertura en la pierna derecha, luego llegó la hora del peinado… Ya eran las 6:30 y aun no sabía que peinado dejarse-

-B: ¡Maldición! No sé cuál dejarme… Ya, Bulma no te preocupes, me encrespare las puntas, eso se vería bien con el vestido… -Después de encrespárselas, baja y se sienta en el sofá a esperar a su cita, ya eran las 7:45

-V: ¿Qué haces tan arreglada? ¿Acaso vas a salir? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-B: Mis padres, salieron a un viaje de negocios, supongo, y yo también saldré a dar una vuelta ¿Algún problema?

-V: No, bueno si, necesito que arregles mi cámara de gravedad…

-B: ¿Qué otra vez? Está bien, lo are mañana, y no quiero oír reclamos o te dejo sin comida…

-V: ¡Hmp! Está bien…

-B: Por cierto Vegeta… ¿Cómo me veo? – Dijo con un tono de dulzura-

Vegeta (un poco sonrojado) no dijo nada, solo accedió a mirar, luego subió a su habitación a darse una merecida ducha, después de su arduo entrenamiento…

-Bulma, con una voz muy conforme dijo: Eso creí… Recién son las 8:15 y aún tengo tiempo para…-*Se escuchó el timbre* Qué temprano llego Yamcha, mejor aún…

-Y: Hola Bulma, no resistí más tiempo, haci que quise venir a buscarte – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-B: Yo igual estaba un poco impaciente… Bueno ¿Vamos?

-Y: ¡Sí! Vamos…  
>Fueron a un lujoso restaurante, rieron y conversaron durante horas, estaban muy contentos, pero ese momento, llegaría a su fin…<p>

-¿?: ¡Yamcha!

-B: ¿Quién es ella Yamcha?

-Y: Bulma ella es Chaye… Mi… Mi prima…

-Chaye: ¿Tú prima Yamcha? ¡¿TU PRIMA?! ¡Yo soy tu novia!

-Y: Emmm… Yo…

-B: ¿Qué? Yamcha, cómo pudiste… -En eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- ¿Sabes? Quédate con esa mujerzuela, ya no te quiero volver a ver, no vuelvas a mi casa, y si vuelves, ¡le digo a Vegeta que te mate hay mismo!

Y: ¿Y tú crees que te haga caso? Pues, no Bulma, Además no es mi culpa, bebí demasiado esa vez y…

B: ¡Cállate! ¡Y si, si lo ara, porque yo sé que matando a alguien él es feliz – Luego de esa dolorosa discusión, se paró y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se subió a su moto, y se fue en dirección a la Corporación Capsula- *Es su casa*¡ Todos los hombres son iguales, son unos infelices buenos para nada!

V: ¡Te equivocas! –Dijo de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Yo no soy un bueno para nada…

B: ¡Vegeta!… Vegeta, déjame sola… por favor…

V: Que te izo ese gusano llamado Yamcha?

B: Nada, solo, si viene a la casa, mátalo, mátalo sin piedad, ya no me importa…

Vegeta, extrañado a ese comentario, le dijo: ¿Me estas pidiendo un favor?

B: Si…

V: Esta bien, yo encantado, hace un pequeño tiempo ya, que no mato a nadie, será divertido además… -En eso escucho que Bulma cada vez lloraba más fuerte…- ¿Estas Bien, mujer?

B: No, así que por favor, déjame sola –de repente siente que la mano de Vegeta le comienza a hacer cariño en el cabello- ¿QUE HACES?

V: Tu no mereces sufrir, Bulma, déjalo, yo ya llevo 2 años viviendo en esta casa, y eh notado que él no te quiere, solo te utiliza para llamar la atención a otras mujeres…- Dijo acariciando su mejilla-

B: Vegeta…

En eso, Vegeta le da un tierno y cálido beso en sus labios, Bulma solo accedió a correspondérselo, el beso solo duro unos minutos, pero fueron los minutos más hermosos de sus vidas, luego Vegeta se paró, se fue a su habitación, sin antes darle la "ultima" mirada del día… Bulma, se quedó en la suya, pensando en la reciente situación, pensando en por que lo había hecho, en por que eran diferente a los de Yamcha… No pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero no era la única, Vegeta, tampoco lo hacía… 


	2. 2- Confusión

**Notas: Confusiones pasan por la cabeza**

**Capítulo 2: Confusión**

_**Después**__** de lo ocurrido aquella noche, los sentimientos **__encontrados__** en el corazón de Bulma, eran otros… Ya no creía que Vegeta era tan malo, de echo empezaba a notar que era alguien apuesto (y valla que lo era), y que tenía sentimientos, que, su orgullo impedía que lo mostrara… Al día siguiente, en la mañana, ambos se encontraron afuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, Bulma al darse cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba la situación, rompió el eterno silencio…  
><strong>_**  
><strong>- Buenos días Vegeta…****

Vegeta no respondió, lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Bulma, por lo que sucedió…

- Emm, Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Lo que sea…

- ¿Lo que sea? Ok, veré que puedo hacer…

- Tienes mejor humor que las otras veces ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que por lo que ice anoche voy a cambiar?**  
><strong>  
>- Yo…<p>

- No, estas equivocada lo que hice anoche fue un error, no sé por qué lo ice…

- ¡Tal vez porque tienes sentimientos! ¡¿O es muy absurdo?!

- Tal vez…

- Como que… ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que tal vez lo ice por eso…

- Me confundes Vegeta… No te logro comprender a la perfección.

- Yo tampoco mujer, a veces solo me haces perder el tiempo…

- Por cierto… ¿Anoche me llamaste por mi nombre?

- Si… ¿Algún problema?

- No, solo me pareció extraño, y… - En eso se escucha la puerta -

- Creo que ya sé quién es… Cumpliré mi promesa…

- Vegeta espera, tengo una idea – Bulma le explicaba que tenía una especie de plan de venganza, le dijo que iría al cuarto de Vegeta, se aria la dormida, pero que estaría desnuda… Yamcha creería que se acostó con Vegeta, y sentiría lo que ella sintió…- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Jajá! – Se reía a sus adentros - Me parece, pero apúrate – Vegeta, al igual que Bulma, quería lastimarlo por donde más le doliera…

Vegeta abre la puerta, Bulma ya lista, estaba preparada para todo…

- ¿Qué quieres insecto?, más te vale que te muevas de aquí, si no quieres morir…

- No vengo a pelear contigo… ¿Dónde está Bulma?

- ¿Realmente quieres que te diga, insecto?

- Si… ¿Dónde está MI mujer…?

- ¡Jajá! ¿Tu mujer? Dejo de serla la noche anterior…

- ¿Qué? – Yamcha empujo a Vegeta, o más bien se dejó empujar, al parecer el plan marchaba a la perfección-

Yamcha subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta, Bulma, se hacia la dormida…

- ¡Bulma!

Bulma hiso como que se hubiera despertado de un salto…

- ¡Yamcha! ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

- Yo lo deje…

- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste anoche, Bulma?

- Nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quieres decir que tú y Vegeta?

- Si… Anoche… Se podría decir que Vegeta, me ayudo a olvidarte de una manera, difernte…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ustedes tuvieron Sexo?!

- Si insecto, ¿acaso hay que explicarte con dibujos?

- No lo puedo creer…

- Pues créelo, Imagínate a mí y a Bulma… Anoche, solo los dos, ¡tuvimos sexo de una manera inigualable!

- ¡Cállate! – A Yamcha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía creer que Bulma haya "tenido relaciones sexuales" con Vegeta, de tanta rabia intento darla un golpe a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas, pero obviamente fallo…-

- ¡Jajá! Insecto, ya supéralo, no seas un llorón Bueno para nada…

Yamcha salió volando por el balcón de Vegeta, luego de eso Bulma no paraba de reír, Vegeta accidentalmente se resbalo y callo sobre ella haciendo que se resbalara la sabana y quedaran al descubierto parte de sus pechos… Bulma no lo podía creer, se estaba ¿excitando? Ambos quedaron a si unos segundos, hasta que Vegeta se paró, y sin darse cuenta, estaba igual que Bulma, debió taparse con un cojín su notable miembro erecto, e ir de inmediato a darse una ducha fría, Bulma se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Vegeta, y sabía que no era mala idea pasar un rato con él, pero se arrepintió y al igual que Vegeta se fue a dar una ducha fría…

Después de horas del incidente, se volvieron a ver, esta vez para tomar once, Bulma ya estaba mejor, estaba en la cocina preparando la once para Vegeta, y Vegeta estaba en su Habitación, fue la primera vez que había olvidado que debía entrenar, la situación en la que estuvo le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo, ahora tenía ganas de otra cosa… Pero trataba de descartarlo, como era posible que el, un Príncipe frio, sin piedad, se ablande con una humana, ¡NO! era ilógico, él no podía rebajarse a eso, pero una parte de él admitía, que la necesitaba… Y no solo sexualmente…

Luego de esos pensamientos, decidió asomarse en su Balcón a ver el universo, cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba si acaso, el planeta Vegeta se hubiera visto desde hay…

- ¡Esta lista la once Vegeta!

- Rayos, deberé ver su rostro otra vez…

Cuando comenzó a asomarse a la cocina se dio cuenta de que la mujer vestía una ropa muy provocativa, un pijama que era demasiado corto, y que dejaba casi al descubierto sus enormes pechos, esto hacia que las hormonas del príncipe se activaran de una manera muy brusca… Pero parecía que Bulma se vistió haci… Apropósito…

- ¿Debes llevar esa ropa puesta?

- ¿Qué tiene? Es cómoda y a mí me gusta… ¿A ti no?

- Como se te ocurre hacerme esa clase de preguntas, mujer – decía cada vez más nervioso, e incluso sin darse cuenta, giraba a mirarla por unos segundos…-

- Que me dices de ti, solo andas con un Bóxer negro…

- ¿Qué? – decía agachando la mirada, a la vez pensaba: Es verdad, olvide completamente eso…

- Emm Vegeta… Te… ¿te estas…?

- ¿Emmm? *Agacha la cabeza* ¡Demonios!, no es mi culpa de que tú vistas ropa tan provocativa…

- ¿Qué?

Vegeta solo la miro un poco enfadado, subió a su habitación, y se sentó a un extremo de su amplia cama…-¿Que me está pasando, porque me pongo a si cada vez que la veo?

- Vegeta…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No eres el único que está a si… Yo estoy igual de impaciente que tu…

- No sé qué dices… estás loca…

- Vegeta…

Vegeta, la tomo del cuello y la beso apasionadamente, con mucho deseo y ganas de hacerla suya, al igual que Bulma…

- Vegeta… - Decía prácticamente gimiendo, mientras sentía la lengua de su amado príncipe pasar por su cuerpo, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad - No pares por favor…

- Mi intención no es esa… -Decía mientras "lamia" a la peli azul – Mi intención es no detenerme…

- ¡Ah!... Lo se…

Vegeta estuvo varios minutos "complaciendo" a Bulma…

- ¿Estas segura Bulma…? - Le susurraba al oído mientras la acercaba lentamente hacia el…

- Siempre lo estoy – Al decir esto Vegeta le dio un suave beso, mientras se introducía en ella- ¡Ah! Más rápido… - Le encantaba oírla pedir por más, pero no se lo daba inmediatamente, quería oírla, quería oírla pedirle más…

Vegeta estaba igual de desesperado que ella, pero si lo iba a hacer, lo iba hacer bien, a si le gustaba que fueran las cosas, bien echas…

- Por favor Vegeta, hazme tuya, no me hagas sufrir de esta manera…- Le decía, desesperadamente… Vegeta, esta vez accedió a esa suplica, y empezó con envestidas suaves, que cada vez eran más y más intensas…

- ¡AHGGG! – Se escuchó un ronco gemido en toda la casa, pues este ya estaba llegando a su orgasmo, al igual que su chica…

- No… No te detengas, ¡sigue! – Después de estas palabras, el orgasmo de ambos, había llegado, al mismo tiempo, y al terminar su "ronda" se habían quedado en la misma posición por unos minutos, el dentro de ella, y ella con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta…Después de ese proceso, cayeron rendidos en la cama, con sus respiraciones agitadas, Bulma se acercó al pecho de Vegeta y se durmió hay, mientras su príncipe, la abrasaba, a si durmieron esa noche…

Pero a lo lejos, Yamcha sentía el poderoso Ki de Vegeta, pero él sabía que no estaba entrenando, sabía que era por otra cosa… 


	3. 3- ¿Aun con ganas?

**Notas: Algunos capítulos tendrán lemon, Pero no se preocupen… No es explicito, son palabras que todos conocemos…**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Aun con ganas?**

_**A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron con un "buen humor", estaban junto a la persona que amaban, etc. Todo era perfecto para ellos, solo para ellos…**_

-_Que linda mañana…- _Pensaba Bulma_- Veo que Vegeta aún está dormido… es lógico, anoche izo casi todo el… Jajaja… ¿Se disgustara si me voy para preparar el desayuno?... No… no creo que se despierte…_

Después de decir eso, Bulma se puso su Bata de levantar, y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar lo antes dicho… Minutos después de eso, Vegeta se despertó, ni se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no se encontraba junto a él, tampoco le importaba… Se bañó y se fue volando por su balcón en dirección a la cámara de gravedad, como era de costumbre…

-Te traje tu desayuno Vegeta… -Miro por toda la habitación, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba- Uiii, ¡Vegeta! Hmp, me las va a pagar…- Al decir esto, fue donde era lógico encontrarlo… pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado, aun extremo de la Capsula -

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, además ¿Por qué no estas entrenando?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Valla!, Ya me parecía extraño…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero, a que es raro verte tan "normal" una mañana, y esta no sería la ocasión…

-Yo soy normal, solo que tengo algo que ninguno de ustedes tiene, dignidad…

-¿Qué?

-¡Acaso estas sorda!

-¡No! No estoy sorda…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¡Bah! Olvídalo, ya vete de aquí, interfieres mi…

-Entrenamiento, lo se… Siempre me lo dices…

-¿Y aun no te queda claro?

-Veo que hoy no es tu día, mejor me marcho, no quiero que arruines el mío…

-¿Arruinar tu día? No mujer, no perdería mi tiempo…

Después de esa "discusión" Bulma decido darse un baño para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, no quería que su "perfecto" día se arruinara…

-_¿Qué lo impulsa a ser tan frio? ¿Por qué no puede ser romántico una vez en la vida? – _Pensaba_, _mientras se relajaba con su baño de espumas_- Bueno me dejo de preocupar por eso y me voy a relajar un poco-_

_-¿Por qué no puedo entrenar decentemente?, creí que con poseerla una vez se me quitaría…-_¡Maldición! Me iré a dar una ducha de agua fría, a ver si a si me tranquilizo…

Mientras subía vio la puerta de la habitación de Bulma abierta - Podría entrar y… ¡No!, me iré directo mi habitación a darme la ducha, antes de cometer otra locura…-

-¿Eh?, ¿Escuche a Vegeta?, imposible él estaba entrenando… Debe ser mi imaginación… ¡Oh! Verdad que se me quedo la ropa de ayer en su habitación, la iré a buscar en un minuto más…

Después de varios minutos, Bulma salió de su bañera… al mismo tiempo en que el príncipe sayajin se sacaba sus prendas... Con solo una toalla, Bulma partió a buscar su ropa, pero se encontró con otra cosa…

-¡Ah! ¡Vegeta cúbrete! –Decía tapándose los ojos-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí mujer? – Decía mientras rápidamente buscaba una toalla para cubrirse- ¡¿Acaso no diferencias tu habitación de la mía?!

-¿Ya te tapaste?

-¡Sí!, pero respóndeme lo que te acabo de preguntar…

-Yo… Yo solo vine por mi ropa…

-¿Y que estaría haciendo tu ropa aquí?

-Vegeta, recuerda que…

-Apúrate…

-Gracias…

Mientras Bulma recogía su ropa, envuelta con su única toalla, Vegeta observaba la situación, recordemos que aún no se daba la bendita ducha…Pero sin darse cuenta, la toalla que tenía en su cintura… Callo…

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita toalla!

-¿Eh? *gira la cabeza* ¡Vegeta!

- Oye tranquilízate, no has visto nada, que no has visto antes…

_-Tiene razón…- _Fue lo único que se le paso por la mente a Bulma-

-¡¿Te vas a ir o te quedaras mirando?!

-Oh, sí claro, me voy… -Después de ese brusco comentario del príncipe, la peli azul se marchó-

-Estúpida muchacha, casi me hace cometer la misma locura de anoche, aunque debo admitir que no está nada mal… Pero… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!

Luego del inconveniente de la toalla, Vegeta se dio la ducha fría, que desesperadamente necesitaba… En cambio Bulma solo se puso su polera, pantalón, y su bata blanca, y se dirigió al laboratorio, quería deshacer esas reciente imágenes, ya que si seguía pensando así, iba a terminar excitándose, cosa que no quería… Sin darse cuenta, fue olvidando mucho más rápido a Yamcha, todo gracias al Gruñón príncipe… Que a pesar de prácticamente odiarlo, igual sabía, que lo que había pasado anoche, no era solo por necesidad… Era por, ¿amor? , No quería admitirlo, pero parte de ella, estaba segura que lo quería…

-¿Qué es eso? – Dijo al escuchar fuertes gritos de dolor-

-¿Yamcha? , maldición justo cuando empezaba a olvidarlo- Luego recordó lo que le había dicho a Vegeta- ¿Vegeta? O no…

[En el exterior]

-Estúpido gusano, te dije que no volvieras…

-¡Ah, mi brazo! ¡Yo solo vine a verla!

-Pues, fue mala idea la tuya de volver…

-¡Ahhhhhggg! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Bulma!

-No creo que te salve…

-¡VEGETA! ¡Déjalo!

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, ¡SUELTALO!

-Pero tu… Si le estoy haciendo esto es porque tú me lo pediste…

-Bulma… - Yamcha estaba casi inconsciente por el dolor, pero tenía la seguridad de que Bulma lo iba a salvar…

-¡Vegeta…! – Vegeta tenía razón, ella se lo había pedido, sería muy cruel consentir a Yamcha, después de que Vegeta la había hecho olvidar…- Vegeta, no vale la pena de que te ensucies las manos con él, déjalo…

-¿Eh?... Bulma, ayúdame…

-Cállate si no quieres que te mate…-Vegeta lo soltó, pero Yamcha no se fue sin antes robarle un beso a Bulma, para la suerte de Yamcha, Vegeta no se dio cuenta, ella, lo único que hizo después del beso, fue pegarle una cachetada… Yamcha se fue, pero tenía algo en mente…

-

**¡Ñeee! Capítulo 3 terminado *0*… Solo quiero agradecer a unas amigas que me han ayudado bastante, Ayleen P… Y Nataly H… Gracias, Las quieruuu…**

**-Posdata: Pervertidas e_e**

**Espero que les guste e_e… Suculento… xD**

__

_****_


End file.
